Baby Bach: Musical Adventure
Baby Bach: Musical Adventure November 3, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1998 November 3, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1999 February 1, 1999 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2002 March 2, 2002 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2003 July 12, 2003 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 6, 2008 # Baby Bach Discovery Kit 2010 November 27, 2010 # Baby Bach 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections # Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D # Minuet in G from the Anna Magdalena Notebooks, BWV Anh. 114 # Flute Sonata in E Flat, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 4, Rejouissance, BWV 1069 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st Movement # Flute Sonata in E Flat, BWV 1031, 1st Movement # Sleepers Awake, Cantata, BWV 140 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 2, Badinerie, BWV 1067 # Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147 # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068 # Two-Part Invention No. 1, BWV 772 # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd Movement Baby Bach Toy Chest # Cornelius The Dancing Chicken by Gemmy Industries # White Rikki Rooster by Iwaya # Winkel (Original Version) by Manhattan Toy # Machine Ball Factory by DYTOY # Cosmos Kinetic by Carlisle # Jupiter Kinetic by Carlisle # Light and Sound Fire Engine by Tonka # Rhythm Pals Mini Orchestra by Hohner # Orchestra Piano by Chicco # Zylon the Red Dragon by Manhattan Toy # Lollipop Drum with Stick by Woodstock Percussions # Threading Cheese by Learning Curve # 8 Tune Xylophone by Wonderful Toys # Orange HydroGyro by Rainbow Products # Turbo Tower Totem Tops by ToyTech # Sun Pendulum (Manufacturer Unknown) # Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc. # Musical Bubble Bear by Link Group # Bubble Monkey by Toysmith # Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) # Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 # Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy # Fox Hunt Man with Horn by Byers' Choice Limited # Drummer Boy by Byers' Choice Limited # Salvation Army Woman with Alto Horn by Byers' Choice Limited # Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 # Black and Teal Atomic Robots by Schylling # Red Mini Machine Man by Rocket USA # Animal Jazz Band Trumpet by TOMY # Little Tooter Trumpet by TOMY # Trumpet Kazoo by Woodstock Percussions # Octopus Puppet by Folkmanis # Toy Saxophone by Potenza Picena # Play at Home Saxophone with Red Piece by Small World Toys # Baby Giraffe Puppet by Sweet Plush # Mini-mals - Kiko Kitty by Manhattan Toy # Bird Trumpet by Ambi Toys # Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion # Moving Moneybox Truck Bank by Kovap # Plasma Ball by Carlisle # Kinetic Form "S" (Silver) by Golden Island # Spinning Disco Ball by AADLP # Spiral Pendulum by Carlisle # RC Dizzy Kitty by TOMY # Aqua Fun: Fish Tank by Masudaya # Sunny The Singing Sunflower By Gemmy Industries # You Are My Sunshine Singing Flower (Manufacturer Unknown) # G. G. Giraffe by Charm # Green Streamers (Manufacturer Unknown) # Pop Goes The Farmyard by Chicco # Junior Bongos by First Act # Melody Harp by Trophy Music # Dinosaur Egg Puppet by Folkmanis # Accordion by Schylling # Snowy Owl Puppet by Folkmanis # Ukulele by Small World Toys # Pink Plastic Glasses (Manufacturer Unknown) # Purple Lava Lamp by Lava # Musical Carousel by Battat # Classic Ferris Wheel (Manufacturer Unknown) # Magic Show Pendulum Clock by Funline Merchandise # Big Fun Domino Run by ALEX Toys # Max the Animated Terrier Dog by WT # Drumming Clown by Russ & Berrie # Maraca Clown by Russ & Berrie # Tabletop Clown Clock by RL's Services # Pop Up Animals by Battat # Hoberman Sphere by Hoberman Designs # Marker (Manufacturer Unknown) # Whoozit by Manhattan Toy # 55 Ford Thunderbird by Road Legends Instruments # Organ # Celesta # Steel Drums # Marimba # Tubular Bells # Vibes (Korg M1 Version) # Harp (EMU Proteus Version) # Accordion # Timpani # Saxophone # Guitar # Pan Flute # Bassoon # Double Bass # Oboe # Clarinet # Flute # Strings # Vibraphone # Harpsichord # Piccolo # Cello # Tuba # Recorder # Drum # Glockenspiel # Gong # Piano # Xylophone # Violin # Banjo Trivia # Orchestra Tune-Up Appears In Baby Mozart # That Song Plays Which Minuet In G In 2003-2004 Menu. Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:10th Anniversary Category:1998